heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Genevieve Zavia
|history= Born in the spring of 1873, England, Genevieve Abigale Zavia is the daughter of Benjamin and Darline Zavia. While Benjamin was a pretty typical homo-sapien man, his wife was far from that. Benjamin was a watch maker. He would spend countless hours per day in his shop, making watches and tinkering with clockwork. This left Darline to teach Genevieve. Her parents quickly discovered that she was quite intelligent but given that money was almost constantly tight, they couldn't send her to any fancy schools. Her mother would teach her what she knew. This was mostly the basics of Reading writing and Arithmatic. She did teach something else though. That something else was magic. Darline was a homo-Magi and that bloodline was passed onto Genevieve. She slowly began learning how to wield magic and use it to help her in daily life. Darline warned her to never let her powers be seen by those in public. The religious sects would burn her at the stake if they did. These were wonderful days to her. In her early teens, her father's vision began failing. She quickly became his apprentice and began working in the shop. Her lessons continued when she wasn't in the shop which made for very long days. Eventually she would begin making watches up to the level that her father taught her. It was at this point though that her father lost his vision entirely leaving her to take care of the family business on her own. It was often very lonely in the shop. One day, she decided if she couldn't have a friend, she'd make one. In the dark of night, she began working at the finest level, Several flawless rubies went missing from her mother's jewelry. Carefully she imbued them with her magic, focusing less on power and more on what she longed for in a companion. It was that night, august 14th, 1893 that her first real invention was brought on line. That invention was Minoke. Minoke became as a daughter to her and her best friend. She would assist her in the shop. She created many different things when she wasn't making watches. One such thing though would both save her life and end it at the same time. She had created a device that was designed to keep things cold. She called it the Frostation device. It was large and lots of things could be kept in it. A few years passed and the new century was fast approaching. In the late evening, Genevieve was trying to catch up on some work. In order to do this, she was working her magic to do multiple things at once. Upon seeing lights on in the shop, A rather ambitious police officer charged in. Seeing things moving on their own, the officer quickly began shouting, "WITCH!! WITCH!!!" He took off running in fear and rallying people to deal with this problem. Genevieve panicked. She quickly began looking for a place to hide. grabbing Minoke's core to keep her safe, she slipped into the Frostation Device. Using a spell, she quickly sealed the door. Time passed. The two were never found. Sleep came on her while in such a cold place and she passed out. Years passed. The old place was partially bombed in World War Two during a German Air Raid. Years continued to tick away. The remnants were made into a museum exhibit. In 2015, the exhibit was sent to New York City. It was also about this time that the strong spell to seal the frostation device finally wore off. Now Genevieve and her best friend and adoptive daughter Minoke are awakening in Modern day Metropolis. }} Category:Character